


Who are you??

by jhenysn21, Lexiilooo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhenysn21/pseuds/jhenysn21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiilooo/pseuds/Lexiilooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn followed a path of no return to become a cold-blooded killer, killing innocent people to justify the lack Clarke did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. not of to go back

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

Clarke was horrified and looked at Finn, yes he was there, but she felt she didn’t know this kid who was in front of her. As he walked toward her she took three steps back suddenly scared; she did not want him to touch her or come near her.  
'' What the hell did you do ?? '' she asked him.  
'' I was looking for you. '' He said somewhat embarrassed  
'' Killing innocent people? Children?! When did you become a killer ?”  
'' I thought they knew where you were, all the clothes are here; I thought they had killed all of you. We captured one them, who had your father's watch. He sent us this way, said you were here. '' He tried to justify  
'' That one you executed in cold blood !? '' spat Clarke.  
Finn glared at Bellamy who was watching everything as perplexed as was Clarke.  
'' I told you he was expelled from here, he sent you here to take revenge '' said Niko desperate who was still on the floor with the dead child in his arms  
'' And you think that killing children helped you feel better? ''  
Clarke looked at the body of Artigas fallen lifeless in Niko’s arms, she thought the boy was not even 15 years old, was only a child.  
'' These people are not warriors, look at them; it wasn’t them who attacked our camp or took people from the dropship.''  
'' Who was it then!? '' Finn was confused  
'' That doesn’t matter now, the damage is done ''  
Finn tried to approach Clarke, wanted to hold her, kiss her, he was desperate for her, but she pulled away from him and said:  
'' Do not touch me, I don’t know who you are. ''  
That was enough for him to fall; he knelt down and began to cry. Bellamy glared at Murphy  
'' You helped him do that? ''  
'' Of course not. '' Murphy said offended.  
'' So why didn’t you do anything ?? Why didn’t he stop? ''  
'' He was out of control, I couldn’t do anything. ''  
Clarke walked around and looked at the face of each dead person and felt like punching Finn. This was an attitude that she could expect from Bellamy when they first met, but never Finn, she could not understand why he had done it all. Regardless if he missed her or thought she was dead. That was not an acceptable reason for a massacre like this, because that was what had happened here, a massacre. She was desperate and sick, how they would fix this mess that Finn had made? Surely the grounders would not accept it without retaliating, they already had many problems to achieve peace, and now after this they would never have peace. She looked at Bellamy who had stopped in front of Finn who was still kneeling on the floor, and wondered, how two people can change so much in so little time? As Bellamy became the person she would trust with her life, Finn became the person she would not even touch.  
An angry Niko and already yelling at Finn pulled her out of her thoughts  
'' I'll kill you! ''  
Murphy pointed the gun at him and ordered to stay away, Clarke got in the middle of the two and looked at Niko, he was strong, he could probably kill Finn with his own hands, but she could not let that happen. She asked that Murphy lower his weapon.  
'' I'm sorry for what happened here, I am very ashamed of what my friend did, but I cannot let you hurt him. ''  
''Ashamed? Your friend killed my son and my friends, my father. O what would you do if one of ours came into your camp and began killing everyone for no reason? The least you guys can do now is leave him here for him to pay for his crimes our way. ''  
Clarke thought about it, certainly if a grounder invaded their camp to kill her friends and her family, he would be killed for sure without a second thought, but she could not leave Finn here, even though she thought he deserved.  
'' Sorry but I can’t do that. '' Replied Clarke  
'' So I'm sorry but you guys are all complicit, and have blood on your hands. The blood of my people, my son and we will not let it go, he pays it alone or all his people will pay for it. '  
'' We will have to wait and see. '' Said Bellamy  
Clarke gave a sad look at Niko and weakly said the only thing that she could  
'' I'm really sorry. ''  
Then gave a furious look to Finn  
'' Stand up and let's go. ''  
Murphy reached out and lifted Finn, Clarke looked at him and said:  
'' Deliver your weapon to Bellamy,now,Finn. ''  
Finn handed the gun to Bellamy and they got ready to leave, with Murphy and Bellamy still pointing guns to prevent a very likely attack, Bellamy called Octavia who all that time had been down on the body of Artigas trying to comfort Niko. She looked at him sadly and said:  
'' I'm sorry Niko. ''  
He looked at her and said  
'' And I'm sorry that you're in the middle of this war, because your people will not win. ''  
She got up and followed them. Finn walked in front with Murphy after Clarke and Bellamy and Octavia behind them. Along the way Finn tried to reason with Clarke, but every word out of his mouth only served to make her more angry until Clarke in a burst of anger yelled at him;  
'' Enough Finn, nothing you tell me will make me understand what you did to those people, you put us on a path of no return, in a war where both sides have to lose, have you thought about how many of our people will die because of his reckless attitude? You're not yourself, so when we get to camp I'm going to tell my mother everything that happened here today.  
Finn froze  
'' Clarke if you do I will be arrested. ''  
'' It's the least of what you deserve after what you did. You need help Finn; and you need to be confined to pay for your crimes. ''  
'' But ... '' he began  
'' But nothing, I do not want to hear your voice, one more word and I'll gag you until we get to camp. ''  
A solitary and silent tear fell from Finn's eyes as lowered his head and moved on, Bellamy looked at Clarke and she looked like a fortress, with a hard, angry expression, but he ventured to ask:  
'' Are you sure you delivering him to the council is the best way? ''  
She glared at him and said:  
'' Would you rather I had left him there to the grounders version of justice? ''  
Bellamy did not answer  
'' He has to pay for it, we cannot leave him in the forest to die, he is out of his mind, the best way out is to lock him up and get someone who can help him, now we please stop talking? My head feels like it will explode and I need a bit of silence to think ''.  
Clarke was destroyed, she needed to focus on rescuing her friends but could not stop thinking that she had lost Finn forever, even though he had improved slightly, she could never forget what he did. She would never forget all those bodies on the ground, she would forgive him some day, but they would never return to what they were before. After everything it seems that what happened in the 100 camp, happened centuries ago, and everything had changed when she closed the ship's door. She also never will forgive herself for that, even though it was the only choice to be made.  
Bellamy looked at her sadly and wished he could take all the weight she carries to himself, but he knew she would never let him do it; he wondered why he felt this tightness in the chest to see her so disappointed with Finn. He felt guilty for letting him continue the trip with those weapons when he knew Finn was dangerous, but she never let him take the blame for that, he wanted to help her, comfort her, pick her up and relieve their suffering. What was happening to him anyway? He quickly pushed the thought away and then they went all the way to camp silently.


	2. someone to tell my problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is looking for someone to vent and help you forget your problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Lexi for helping me and edited this chapter for me, you were incredible

When they arrived at camp Aby was waiting for them at the gate. A guard spotted them from far away and warned the camp that they were coming. Aby was furious and relieved at the same time to see Clarke alive and well. She found it odd that Clarke asked for a guard to arrest Finn, but Clarke promised to explain it all. It didn't help that Raven was also already at the gate, and was standing behind Finn extremely worried. Clarke called her mother, and they went to a post to speak while the others were resting.  
> The first thing Aby did was rebuke Clarke for leaving without permission. Clarke did not care much for the mother's sermon.

> '' You disobeyed me! Do I have to put a guard on you 24 hours a day? ''

> '' It wouldn't do anything and you know, I'm not a kid anymore and you can't control me. I might as well make my own decisions, I already told you I don't need your protection. I turned out well enough, after all I survived didn't I?! You and the Chancellor sent us down to die, but we moved forward, we took care of each other and I will not let my friends suffer out there while I'm here safe. And after all this I'm not sure that we will be safe for long. ''  
> '' What do you mean by that? '' Aby asked confused  
> Clarke then took a deep breath and began to tell the tragedy that had happened during their first time on land. When she finished telling the story describing what Finn had done, they agreed it would be best to keep Finn confined until he presented some psychological stability. He needed to getting along with the others. She was relieved because she would not have to look, nor think about him. After all of this, they still had much work ahead. Aby had strengthened the guard on the fence after Clarke's story,which included the imminent threat of retaliation from the grounders.  
> She would still have to work to convince her mother to let her out to go to Mouth weather to help rescue her friends. But if she does not allow it, Clarke would go anyway; she knew that her mother wasn't all knowing here at camp, and she will find a way. Aby always gives in, but Clarke was too tired for that discussion now, it was getting dark and she needed to rest, she would fight tomorrow if need be. Her friends also needed a rest. She thought of going to her mothers tent, but didn't really want to see her now. Clarke was so tired she didn't even realize that she was in Bellamy and Octavia tent. Octavia was getting ready to leave at that very moment giving Clarke a confused face.  
> '' Is there a problem Clarke? ''  
> '' I just wanted to talk to Bellamy a bit, he's there? ''  
> '' This way, feel free to eat something. ''  
> '' Thank you. ''  
> Octavia thought she should take longer than she had planned in her meal, then sat at a table with Raven and talked about the events of the last days.  
> Clarke entered the tent and saw Bellamy's back, he was shirtless and she couldn't help but notice how strong he was, she had seen him shirtless before but had never noticed the muscles; she then remembered the strength of his arms holding her, that thought made her blush and also realize what she needed right now. All of the feelings came as a wave all mixed together passing one above the other. Bellamy changed his shirt and until then had not noticed her presence there. Then he heard her call him by his name, her voice cracking, looked like she would cry.  
> 'Bellamy'  
> When he turned she ran toward him like the first time they were reunited after the battle, but this time he was prepared, he took her in his arms as if his life depended on it and hugged her, then she finally collapsed, she sobbed, seemed a helpless and hurt child, it made him heart broken. He was a little scared because He had never seen her like that, he knew she never allowed anyone to see her like that, she was strong, but even the strong ones tire. She leaned her head on his chest and when the crying abated somewhat, he stroked her hair to comfort her and asked:  
> '' What was wrong Clarke? ''  
> She looked at him and saw that he was concerned, she remembered the day they left behind supplies and weapons, that day she saw a Bellamy that no one had ever seen, fragile, guilty and insecure. That day they shared a single moment, that day she met a different Bellamy than she thought he was, and she knew he was the only person who could understand it now, he was the only person she felt the will to show her fragility, she needed him as never before.  
> '' I ... I'm exhausted, I can't stand it Bellamy, I'm just a girl, I shouldn't have all this responsibility to make tough decisions, hold weapons, killing people, I feel responsible for the lives of 47 friends who are arrested at Mount Weather, I should go to school, dating, being irresponsible, this whole situation with the Finn was the last straw, it looks like I'm carrying the world on my back, I feel weak, I don't know where to draw the strength to move on. ''  
> Bellamy made her sit on the mattress he had on the ground, sat down beside her and looked deep in her eyes. He could stared into those blue eyes that now overflowed into tears. She even cried a lot, he was heartbroken and remembered the day they met. She was beautiful, her skin as white as the snow that he had only heard of. Her blue eyes that seemed to be a summer day with clear skies, her hair so blond that looked like the sun, she was perfect, a princess, but it was also impetuous and brave, and he hated himself because he was attracted not only for her looks but for her strong personality. The girl who was in his arms was now a destroyed version of that girl he met, and he regretted that. Her hair was still as blond as before and her blue eyes, but her skin showed the harsh reality that they lived, her face and wrists were covered with scars. He thought they were from very tight ropes. And there was a long cut on his forearm that he did not know how she had achieved. He wanted to kiss every one of them, he wanted to tell her that would be fine, but they still had a war ahead and many battles to be won. she was not a princess, but a warrior, she was strong and he knew she would get over it, and he would be there to help her.  
> '' Then look no further Clarke '' he told her. She was confused what he was talking about.  
> '' I didn't ''  
> '' You can't stop since you've returned to camp, you can sleep, you try too hard to be strong and not show your fears and doubts. ''  
> She sighed, but he was right and she was tired of it  
> '' That's why I'm here, you're the only person I thought would understand me, you know, after that moment we had when you wanted to run away ... ''  
> Bellamy grimaced at the memory of that day  
> '' Bellamy you carry the same responsibilities than me, I know you also feel responsible for the 47 and Finn. ''  
Bellamy opened his mouth to respond but she interrupted  
> '' I don't feel free to talk about it with anyone else, I just want someone to listen to me, understand me and share my thoughts and it's you. ''  
> Bellamy smiled inside, despite her sadness, he was happy to know that she wanted to share her insecurities and concerns with him.  
> '' Clarke you need to rest, sleep, empty your mind for a moment, I know it's hard, but we will try it together ok !? ''  
> Clarke frowned and asked  
> '' Sleep together? ''  
> Bellamy was embarrassed and laughed at her, she was not amused.  
> '' What's so funny? ''  
> '' Let me explain it another way, you should take a shower and relax try to forget for a moment all these problems, think of something that you like, a poem or some of the history that you have read and liked, but not here with me, in your tent. ''  
> '' You're sending me away? ''  
> He smiled and she hated herself for thinking that smile so beautiful and comforting, then she realized that yes there was one thing or rather a person who could help her not to think of their problems.  
> '' No way princess. '' He said.  
> She laughed for the first time in a long time, she could not remember the last time something had made her smile, and she wanted more of that feeling  
> '' What do you think of that tea? I think we have a long night ahead, I'm not leaving here until the sun rises, and I do not want to see my mother today. ''  
> Bellamy stood up and walked to the tent door, looked at her and smiled  
> '' Your order is my duty. ''  
> He left the tent and she allowed herself to lie on the mattress close her eyes and try the technique that Bellamy had suggested The only thing that made her relax and forget everything was see his smile; she was sure it would be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think of this chapter, your opinion is very important and gives me courage to write, do not forget to leave kudos and etc, so... enjoy xoxoxox


	3. I will protect her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy has trouble letting people approach him emotionally.  
> This should be the last chapter of my story, but I decided to explore that side of Bellamy who is uncomfortable every time someone approaches him. Clarke will certainly help you with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

Bellamy went to the area where they served meals and got something to eat and two mugs, when Clarke's mother approached him.  
'Bellamy?'  
'' Yes, ma'am? ''  
'' Octavia told me that Clarke was with you in your tent, and I wanted to see if you are okay with it. We had a discussion earlier and I thought it best not to go there. ''  
'' It’s okay with me, she is tired and sad about what’s happening, she just needs some time and she’ll improve. ''  
Aby smiled at him  
'' Thank you for taking care of her for me, I know it’s not easy. ''  
'' No, she is not easy, but she has a big heart and cares about people. You know she won’t give up going to Mount Weather right? And I won’t either, our friends are there and they need us. ''  
'' If I let you go after your friends, will you return her safely home? ''  
'' I will give my life to protect her if necessary. ''  
Bellamy responded with all the courage he could muster, after all he could handle the Chancellor, but why is it that in the face of Clarke’s mother he was so nervous? After all they were the same person.  
Aby suddenly did not feel so guilty for sending Clarke alone to the earth, after all she was sure what the kid was talking about was true, he would protect her, he was strong and brave, and she was relieved by Clarke being with him while she was still in space.  
'' Okay, go stay with her and see that she rests and tomorrow we talk about it. ''  
Bellamy looked surprised  
'' So you will leave us alone? ''  
'' I have not decided anything yet, tomorrow we will all talk more calmly, just go get some rest. ''  
'' Okay, good night ma’am. ''  
'' Good night. ''  
Bellamy turned to leave but she called out one more time.  
'Bellamy?'  
'' Yup? ''  
'' Just don’t tell Clarke that you spoke to me ok? ''  
'' Yes ma'am. ''  
When Bellamy was heading to his tent he heard Octavia's voice calling him. He looked around and saw her sitting at a table with some other, so he went to her.  
'' Is that for Clarke? '' She asked curiously looking at the mugs that Belamy carried in one hand.  
'' Yeah, although I think that it has already cooled down. ''  
Octavia raised her eyebrows while Raven sat beside her.  
'' You were in there for a long time. ''  
She spoke with a certain insinuation in her voice. Bellamy rolled his eyes and sighed.  
'' She just needed to talk. ''  
'' Um ... Hey Raven do have a space in your tent for a poor homeless person?”  
Raven who had been silently watching the conversation finally spoke,  
'' Of Course! I really think that Clarke needs to talk, I saw Finn and he really is torn up, I imagine she’s horrified at what he did. I wasn’t even there to see what happened and I can’t believe he has done something that. ''  
'' None of us believe it. ''  
Bellamy said. He turned his back and left  
'' Have a good night brother! '' Octavia shouted mischievously  
When he entered the tent Clarke was sleeping, he walked over to a small table and put the glasses and the plate there. Suddenly he heard someone enter the tent, he assumed it was Octavia, but as he turned he saw the girl he had saved from the cliff.  
'' Hi '' she said sheepishly  
'' Hello, are you alright? ''  
He was surprised by her presence there.  
'' I saw Octavia out there yelling as you came to your tent, so I wanted to come here to thank you again for saving me. I was about to give up when you got there and pulled me up. Octavia should be proud to have you as a brother, she was truly blessed. ''  
Bellamy was embarrassed by all the praise.  
'' I’m actually really lucky to have her in my life. ''  
'' Well anyway, if you ever need anything, and I mean anything I can help with, feel free to ask, I'm a good listener also if you need someone to talk to one of these days, you know where to find me. '  
Bellamy smirked  
'' Of course, you know I’ll remember that. ''  
She took a step forward, cupped his face with both hands and planted a kiss on his cheek, too close to his mouth, he thought, but Bellamy did not pull away because he thought she might be offended. Soon she pulled back and hugged him. It was then that she realized he was not alone. Bellamy was in front, blocking her vision; she couldn’t see that Clarke was there, after all Clarke had been silent during the conversation. But Clarke was there smiling at her. Clarke was beautiful she thought, she even had a hurt face, and was still so lovely. She realized that she could not compete because she was not as brave as Clarke. The stories she had heard about this girl were amazing, no wonder she was there in his tent, he was so beautiful and brave and they formed the perfect couple. She took two steps back and threw an embarrassed look at Clarke.  
'' I'm sorry I didn’t see you there; if I knew that Bellamy was busy I wouldn’t have come here. ''  
Bellamy looked back and saw Clarke sat there looking and smiling at the girl. A dull red with shame formed from the incident with the girl at his side. He hadn’t realized she was awake, because she didn’t say anything. Why had she just stared?  
'' No problem, you’re the girl Bellamy saved on the cliff? ''  
'' Yes, I wanted to thank him again, he was very brave hanging off that cliff to save me. ''  
Clarke was still smiling at her and she was feeling ashamed.  
'' Well I'll go out and leave you alone, I'm sorry again. ''  
'' Don’t worry about it. '' Bellamy said  
She smiled and left the tent. Clarke laughed, although Bellamy loved hearing that sound, he got offended.  
'' What are you laughing at? ''  
'' I think you have an admirer. ''  
He just shook his head, went to the table, picked up a mug and handed it to her.  
'' It’s probably cold. ''  
He took the other and sat beside her  
'' She was just thanking me. ''  
As he took a drink, Clarke looked out of the corner her eye at him.  
'' Um ... of course she did. ''  
'' Stop laughing at me okay!? ''  
'' I'm not laughing at you I’m just laughing at the situation; she would have grabbed you if she hadn’t seen me here, and you were all nervous. So you will react when someone other than your sister touches you, why is that? '  
'' I was not nervous; I touch girls all the time. Or at least I used to mess around when we had our camp.''  
'' I'm not talking about that kind of touch. ''  
Clarke spoke in a kind of bored way, so she ran her fingers on the back of his hand, but he pulled his hand away.  
'' See, that's what I'm talking about, it looks like you get a shock or fear when people try to touch you. ''  
'' Don’t be ridiculous. ''  
She didn't know how was right she was; when she touched his skin it caused a tingling sensation, and he really was afraid when people approached him emotionally. With the random girls in his bed he had no feelings but a passing desire. But he was afraid of losing control when she touched him. It was different, he had never felt anything like this, and did not even know he could feel it. Bellamy had never let anyone get close to him so he did not know what he was feeling or what to do with that feeling. It was new and scary; actually he would rather face hordes of grounders than deal with what he was feeling.  
It was then he realized that this girl would be his undoing or his salvation, no matter what it was, he wanted her to belong to him, and she would be his, maybe not today, but someday, and he was patient enough to wait for her, he would wait as long as was necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos and tell me what you guys think about it


	4. I Need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke share an amazing time together that will take them to places they have never been before.

Clarke looked at an awkward Bellamy and pretended to be offended by his remark that he did not like to be touched, but the mood in the tent was light. It looked like they were in the days where all that anguish she was feeling did not exist, she was happy and grateful that he was there with her. Clarke had no idea how he would deal with all that is happening. She didn’t know if he was there to help her and share the responsibility with her. She stopped laughing and looked into his eyes. It was an intense look and Bellamy realized she had never looked at him that way, he felt a little embarrassed and cautious.  
'' What was that Clarke? What’s that look? ''  
'' Nothing I was just thinking. ''  
'' What? ''  
'' I'm glad you didn't go away, if you had gone like I thought you would, I don’t know what I would do ... without you. ''  
She took his hand and this time held on tightly so that he would not pull away; as she laid her head on his shoulder, a tear fell from her eyes but this one was not of sadness or despair but of hope. She knew she could face any enemy if he were at her side, that together they would bring their friends back from Mount Weather and would fight to defend their people from grounders, and however many other battles were necessary. After all this land was also theirs, that they earned, and she was already no longer so scared, he had comforted and encouraged her, he had given her all she needed.  
'' Thank you for not leaving Bellamy. ''  
He smiled  
'' You needed me, how could I leave you? ''  
'' I still need you. ''  
His heart felt like it was going to come out of his mouth, Bellamy had never had that feeling before. She needed him, she had already said this before but in a different way; she had said she needed him as an ally, but now he felt she really needed him, and only he could help her overcome her fear. He would be here for her always, he would never leave her, and wherever she was he would follow. He pulled back slightly so that he could look into her eyes, she was crying.  
'' I'm not going anywhere. ''  
He wanted to taste it, then he kissed the tear that was in the corner of her mouth with all possible delicacy, he pressed his lips there and thought he had never tasted anything as good, he pulled back and looked into her eyes, she had a quizzical look, he could not guess what she was thinking, so when he was about to open his mouth to apologize for doing that, she wrapped her hand in his hair and kissed him ... He was lost for a moment, a mixture of joy and pleasure, surprise was involved and something else was there, passion for sure.  
Clarke did not understand why she had done it, but she didn't care to think, because she this feeling now surpassed all her doubts. Bellamy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him; she was carried away by that wonderful feeling.  
'' Okay, why am I not surprised? Wait I am….. ''  
They moved away and saw Octavia standing in tent entrance laughing at them  
'' Didn't you say you were going to sleep in Raven’s tent? ''  
Bellamy asked in a bland voice, and Clarke could not open her mouth much less face Octavia.  
'' Yes I will, I just came to get my things, but I'm leaving! Feel free to continue, don’t t stop on my account. ''  
She grabbed her backpack and left  
They didn't look at each other for a long time, and then Bellamy decided to risk it.  
'' Clarke, are you all right? ''  
She looked at him with a smile; she was flushed with shame, but was tired of being deprived of the good things in life. Bellamy had provided this wonderful time for her. She wanted him and would not let this moment pass.  
'' Yeah I am. ''  
She realized he was apprehensive  
'' It's all right Bellamy, you heard what the Octavia said didn't you? ''  
She rubbed the large scar his face and he grimaced.  
'' What did she say again? ''  
She kissed his scar and then his mouth, pulled back a little, looked into his eyes and smiled again. They indulged in a burning passion. Bellamy was experienced because he had been with many other girls before her and she only had been with Finn once. After her thing with Finn she didn't allow herself to think about it because she felt insecure. But soon the sensations Bellamy was providing for her dismissed any negative thought she had.  
She thought she was going to explode with pleasure, she had not felt these things with Finn before. Bellamy had passion, but at the same time was delicate, she was loving it all and did not want to stop ever. She didn't want to eat or drink, Bellamy would satisfy any hunger she had. She was happy.  
Bellamy could not believe he had her in his arms, she was there surrendering to him, he wanted to give her everything including his heart. He was ecstatic, beside himself with joy, so much pleasure and love, he never thought someone could feel all this at one time, and he would not stop ever ...  
Bellamy woke in the night and thought it had all been a dream, that night was magic, all he had experienced there with her was new, no girl had made him feel like that before. But he hadn't dreamed she would be lying there sleeping next to him quietly. They had reached the summit together and just stood there holding each other lest any word broke the charm of the moment. And in sleeping, he looked at her, despite all her scars she was still beautiful, like an angel. He wanted to keep her that way forever, in his arms no worries, no fears, no problems, he wanted to protect her from everything and everyone, but unfortunately he knew that as soon as dawn came all would surface again. Finn, the grounders, Mount Weather ... he could not protect her from all this, but he would be there for her; he never would walk away from her again. He was crazy about her, and had never seen something that passionate, was it love? No, it was too early for that yet, but the feeling was strong and he would find out over time what it was. He knew that Clarke had fallen in love with Finn and knew she could not forget it one hour to the next. Bellamy knew she was angry with Finn and probably would never forgive him, but she still had feelings for him.  
But she had given herself to Bellamy and they shared this wonderful time together, she felt something for him and it cannot be love. He was patient and knew she had felt something different there. He stroked her face and moved the hair covering her face; he placed a kiss on her forehead. She wrinkled her nose and he thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, she snuggled into his chest and went back to sleep, he wanted to enjoy the moment as much as possible before returning to reality.


	5. I Have You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the last chapter.  
> Bellamy afraid that Clarke is sorry, and Clarke to convince Aby that it is no longer a child and can bring their friends home.

Here is the final chapter for the original! I ran out of time and couldn't finish the other yet. I hope to finish it tomorrow!! XOXO

Clarke opened her eyes and saw him lying there beside her with his arm around her belly. He seemed just like a small boy in his sleep. She smiled and felt silly for being so fond of seeing him sleep, she thought this would definitely not be the last time that would happen, she wanted more ... more of what they had been last night, more of his attention.  
She heard voices outside that pulled her back to reality. Then it all came up again, all the problems ... Finn, she rolled her eyes, heaved a long sigh, and dressed, unfortunately she had yet to face her mother and convince her that she needed to go to the Mount Weather to find their friends. It was a little cold, so she put on his jacket and went out, it was still early so there were very few people circling the camp, just changing guards shift and those who had duties, she went to her mother’s tent and Aby was awake .  
'' Good morning dear, did you sleep well? ''  
Clarke frowned, her mother knew she had slept in Bellamy’s tent, but does she know that Octavia didn’t sleep there too?  
'' Why are you up so early? Your friends are still asleep. ''  
'' Well you know I want to go to Mount Weather today and you know I will, with or without your consent. ''  
Aby sighed, she did not know what to do to convince Clarke not to go.  
'' You won’t stop, will you!? ''  
'' Not until my friends are safe. So you decide mother. ''  
Raven was right, Clarke was no longer a child, she was always brave and on earth she had to learned to be more ... braver, stronger, and to care more about people. Aby was irritated by the Clarke’s insistence but was also proud to know that she had created a good woman who cared about others, then finally she made the only decision she could, as Clarke would one way or another.  
'' Okay you can go and take your friends with you, but please promise me that you will take care and return safely home. ''  
'' I will as much as possible. ''  
Clarke hugged her grateful mother, she knew how hard it was for Aby to let them leave again with no way to communicate, and not knowing if they would return. She was scared but could not hesitate, her friends needed her, so she would die trying.  
'' Thank you Mom. ''  
Clarke left the tent, they should prepare to leave soon, but first she needed to see someone ....  
...  
Bellamy woke up and searched for Clarke in bed, but she was not there '' Damn'' he thought, she should have been there. Was he hurt because she had left? Or because she did not wake him? What happened? Had she realized that she is too good for him?  
'' Damn Bellamy, it is not because of you, what were you thinking? ''  
'' Thinking about Clarke big brother? ''  
Octavia was already there in front of him and he did not see her before  
'' What are you doing here? It’s so early! ''  
'' It's a bit early yes, but Raven talks in her sleep, so I was outside and saw Clarke leaving. I thought I could come here and take a nap, do you mind? ''  
'' No, I don’t mind, can you hand me those pants? ''  
Octavia smiled and raised an eyebrow  
'' It seems that the night was good huh? ''  
'' Shut up. ''  
'' OK '' said Octavia raising her hands in defense. '' What did she do to you? Because that hardly a good mood. ''  
'' I thought you were going to sleep? We will leave today for Mount Weather so I suggest you rest up. ''  
Octavia threw Bellamy’s pants and lay on the mattress next to him, as he lay back and covered his head. He thought the day could wait a little longer until he put his thoughts in order.  
...  
Clarke entered the area where Finn was being held. He was sitting on top of a mattress with his head between his knees  
'Finn'  
He looked at her, he was run down, looked weak and out of it, nothing like the gallant and funny boy she had originally met  
'' Are you alright? ''  
'' What are you doing here? '' He asked weakly  
'' I came to see how you were, and say that we are going to rescue our friends today. ''  
He looked up with hope  
'' Can I go along? ''  
'' No Finn, you cannot, you aren’t able to have firearms at this time, or any type of weapon. ''  
'' So why did you come here? To rub it in my face again? Tell me that what I did was wrong? ''  
'' I came just say goodbye and tell you that you'll be fine, Raven will stay here and take care of you. ''  
'' And you still care? ''  
'' Of course I care. ''  
'' But not enough, not enough to forgive me or let me touch you. ''  
'' Maybe one day Finn, but I'm not ready for this, I need to go, I have to get everything ready to leave. Goodbye. ''  
Clarke felt lighter after that, she needed to make sure she could face Finn and she wondered how she would feel to see him after the night she had spent with Bellamy. She still had feelings for Finn, but they were not strong enough to overcome all that he did, and these feelings did not prevent her from sleeping with Bellamy. Oh! Bellamy ... she had forgotten, he would already be awake and probably upset that she had left without talking to him. She smiled and went to see her person who makes her happy.  
She entered the tent and saw Octavia lying on the mattress next to Bellamy’s bed, and Bellamy with his head covered, she took off her shoes and knelt beside him and pulled his arm carefully. His eyes were open, so she smiled at him.  
'' Hey, good morning. '' She crawled in beside him and curled up  
'' When did you wake up? '' She was whispering so she wouldn’t wake Octavia  
'' A few minutes ago, and you weren’t here. ''  
'' I wanted to talk to my mother as soon as possible, and went to see Finn. ''  
'' How is he? And how are you? ''  
'' Well he’s as good as a person who went mad and killed several innocent people. And I’m good, I think I can deal with this, thank you. ''  
He smiled for the first time that day.  
'' Well .. don’t mention it? ''  
'' I'm serious Bellamy. Thank you. ''  
'' I don’t think anyone has thanked me for that before. '' This time she laughed  
'' I'm not talking about last night. ''  
'' I know, I'm just kidding. '' He stroked her hair, she smiled and gave him a kiss  
'' For a long time I didn’t feel right, I felt things I had never felt before. ''  
'' When I woke up and you weren’t here I thought you had regretted last night. ''  
'' No way, I need you, in fact we have a mission waiting for us, my mother is finally letting us go. ''  
He smiled, rolled over, and kissed her  
'' So let’s make use of the time we have right now. ''  
...  
Octavia woke up and saw Clarke putting on her shoes and Bellamy was putting on a jacket  
'' Oh for God's sakes please tell me you did not do anything while I slept. ''  
Bellamy laughed and Clarke was extremely red, more than Octavia had ever seen  
'' Would it make any difference if I said no? ''  
Octavia rolled her eyes  
'' Oh please ''  
Clarke got up and left the tent behind Bellamy but before leaving she looked at Octavia and whispered  
''Sorry. ''  
....  
They were already at the gate waiting to get out, Clarke, Octavia, Bellamy and Murphy, who had convinced Bellamy to let him go along. Aby arrived with two guards who brought weapons and ammunition  
'' Please promise me that you will be careful and come back safely. ''  
'' I told you mother that we will do what we can, trust me, all I want is to bring our friends back home. ''  
'' Okay. ''  
The guards handed a gun and ammunition to each of them, they grabbed their backpacks and prepared to leave, Clarke hugged her mother  
'' Thanks again Mom, I’ll come back, I promise. ''  
'' Take care, I love you Clarke, don’t forget that. ''  
'' I won’t ''  
The gate was open and they left when Aby called  
''Hey Bellamy. ''  
He stopped and went back a few steps back  
''Yes, ma'am? ''  
'' Please take care of it. ''  
''With my life. ''  
She felt relieved, she knew that boy would fulfill the promise he had made, she just hoped they all return home safely.  
'' What did my mother want? '' asked Clarke  
'' She asked me to look after you. ''  
'' And what did you say? ''  
'' What would give my life if I had to. ''  
He winked at her and smiled took her hand and kissed it.  
She smiled and felt relief that he was there, she knew he would protect and fight at her side, she was more confident than ever they would bring their friends safely home, they were on their way to another battle, but she had no more fear, because she had Bellamy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think of this story and I must continue, constructive criticism are always welcome.


End file.
